particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The State is All to Me!
This is both the official anthem of the Axis Panterran Solentia Party and the Hegemonic Empire of Solentia. The first 7 stanzas are in the following meter and rhyme scheme: (- = unstressed syllable; / = stressed syllable) A-/-/-/-/-/ -Iambic Pentamenter B-/-/-/-/ -Iambic Tetrameter A-/-/-/-/-/ -Iambic Pentamenter B-/-/-/ -Iambic Trimeter However, the stanzas alternate one the last line between "the state is all to me" and "the future is safer for me." The following stanzas are more free but are still each constructed of rhyming couplets or similar length. This tight construction gives the song a musical, easily singable quality, something that was intended. In addition, the vague, somewhat impertinent lyrics are typical of the Panterran verse whose main intention is to create vivid and tangible patriotism. There were two versions: the longer current one and shorter old one. The new stanzas will be shown in bold. The soft gentle clover is healthy and strong '''The water pours forth unforeseen '''But coming together in friendship so long '''The future is safer for me! The dangers of freedom are deadly indeed The wolf prowls the meadows with glee But somewhere our unity plants the seed The State is all to me! The rocks in the meadow are warmed by the light '''The raindrops are holding the key '''But neither question the will of what’s right '''The future is safer for me! The calm sparkling Rivers traverse the dawn The terrible twilight not seen But we grow our great strength in peace and calm The State is all to me! The cold winter whirlwinds so fiercely alight '''The mountaintops seething with glee '''But a wonder is resting just out of sight '''The future is safer for me! The delicate embers gently ignite The soft summer breezes sway free But “action,” a voice roars, “is better than none” “The State is all to me!” The Cruelty of ages sits on our breast '''The duty for State I now see '''But the sun in the sky has not reached its crest '''The future is safer for me! O Homeland O Homeland The gateway is thee! Our million-eyed Father is splendid indeed! And nothing is greater Or more worthy to know, The State is all to me! '''Listen now elders, pinnacles of ice '''The wind is shifting to the tepid south '''But who could change the course of the winds, '''Those ruinous peaks of sweltering vice? '''Glory, Fame, Eternal fires of Heaven! '''Hold tight the lead compass of change '''To a steady unchanging range! '''Wrest the winds to human hands, '''Wrest the struggling airs to lofty depths! '''For he who holds the winds, '''He who holds change, '''Is not human nor a man, '''But of Heavenly range! '''Buoyant brilliance and bourgeoning bright! '''Take this token of our good faith '''Take these endless cares of men '''And burn them away in bourgeoning light! '''The Pinnacle of fame rests on a pin '''The mountains blaze so far away '''For greatness and glory gleam in the reach '''For the darkness does harbor sin Where were the liberals when terror was true, Where were you, Heaven, when there were prayers for you? For only our Homeland can show us the way, Only the true path is held without sway! The gray wolf is slaughtered and no one can hear, For the selfish and bold will never be feared! Let all of your actions be for the state, Let all of your thoughts be the name “Fate!” And never again will freedom corrupt us, We stronger than might, more sane than delirious Open the threshold and prove to the world That unity is greater when grandeur is unfurled! '''Terraced gardens of Clezomene, '''Cherished greens of Halion, '''Wind swept shores and airy plains, '''Never again a change in direction '''Furious Fallacy! Facetious Fate! '''Burning brightness, righteously irate! '''Never again will darkness prevail! '''Righteous Furious Burning Battering Bright! Category:Panterranism Category:Outdated Solentian pages Category:National anthems